I Will Not Let You Fall
by NightJasmine10
Summary: After going through some emotional turmoil, Jasmine is a bit depressed and Koenma tries to cheer her up taking her out on a nice romantic date as they try to enjoy the rest of their winter vacation in Alaska. One Shot. Ties into Musical Espionage. KoenmaXOC Prompt Request


_**I Will Not Let You Fall**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this one shot is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot is a writing prompt request on Tumblr from 8-bitsakura "Isn't this view beautiful? It takes my breath away." Also, since it was requested to be done with Koenma and my OC, I decided that this one shot will also tie into my multi-chaptered fanfic, "Musical Espionage". I decided that it will take place at the end of Chapter 11. If you haven't checked it or the other three one shots that tie into it out yet, they and the first ten chapters of "Musical Espionage" are available to read on and AO3.**_

 **One Shot Summary:** _After going through some emotional turmoil, Jasmine is a bit depressed and Koenma tries to cheer her up taking her out on a nice romantic date as they try to enjoy the rest of their winter vacation in Alaska._

"Isn't this view beautiful? It takes my breath away." Koenma said as they stood on a hill that was the highest point by foot without having to hike up the mountain in the small harbor town of Valdez, Alaska.

Jasmine bit her lip and shut her eyes. She tried not to look because of her fear of heights. Koenma looked over at her and then began to feel guilty. He gently took her hand and his young human lover opened her large brown eyes to see that her prince was holding her hand.

Koenma gave her a sweet reassuring smile, "Just take a look."

Jasmine shook her head and began to feel nervous, "No."

The prince leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and said in a gentle soothing voice, "For me? Jasmine, I'm right here and I promise I will not let you fall."

The young psychic took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, just a peek."

She then looked at the view that overlooked her hometown. Jasmine had to agree that it was beautiful and then she began to hyperventilate and she turned away and buried her face in Koenma's chest. He then gently wrapped his long arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Jasmine its okay, I'm right here." He said trying to sooth her.

She just snuggled closer to him and Koenma then stroked her soft brown curls. He kissed her forehead once again and then said, "Are you ready to get down from here?"

Still snuggled up to her prince she just nodded. Jasmine then looked up at him and gazed into his brown eyes, "Yes, but how are we going to get down?"

Koenma chuckled and then broke his embrace and knelt down and picked up a red plastic sled, "With this. I borrowed it from your grandparents."

The prince then sat down on it, "Sit down and I'll be with you the whole way down."

Jasmine just stared at him and then nodded, "Okay, but I feel more comfortable with you sitting in front of me."

She then climbed onto the sled and wrapped her arms around her lover's slender waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Koenma held onto the yellow cord that that was attached to the front.

He turned his head and then said, "You know what would make this ride more interesting?"

The young psychic widened her large brown eyes, "Don't you dare Koenma. Do not switch to your other form. Please, I feel more comfortable with you like this sitting front of me."

Koenma raised his brown eyebrows at her, "What? You don't feel safe around my child form?"

Jasmine shook her head, "It's not that. I feel safe around you regardless of which form you take but in this kind of situation, I…"

"Okay, I get it, I won't do it then."

"Thank you." She then kissed his cheek, "I love you Koenma."

"I love you too Jasmine."

He kissed her back on her small pink lips and once they parted, Koenma turned around and shifted his attention to the snow covered slope ahead of them that led to the ski trail below. The young prince then began to count down, "Okay, on five we'll slide down. Five…four…three…two…one."

Koenma then put his crocheted mittened hand on the snow bank right next to them and then used his hand to push them both down the hill. Jasmine held onto Koenma's waist for dear life, practically squeezing him. She let out a loud scream as they slid down the hill.

They then finally reached the bottom and poor Koenma felt like he couldn't breathe. He then said out of breath, "J…Jasmine, let…go…of…me."

Jasmine then opened her eyes and realizing what she was doing to her lover, she unwrapped her arms from around him. "Koenma, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard. Are you okay?"

Finally able to catch his breath, he nodded, "Yes my queen, I'm just fine."

Jasmine got up and stood on the snowy ground of the ski trail and then sighed with relief that the ordeal was over. Koenma then stood up and held onto the plastic sled. He then gave her a smirk and then chuckled jokingly, "Do you want to do that again?"

The young psychic narrowed her large brown eyes at him and punched him really hard in the shoulder, "FUCK NO! Don't be an asshole!"

Koenma then groaned at the pain from the punch and started laughing while rubbing the sore spot, "I was kidding but, did you at least have a little bit of fun; just a teensy bit?"

Jasmine crossed her arms over her chest and then sighed looking down at the ground and made small circles in the snow with her snow boot, "Yeah…a little bit. But, I…I was still scared."

The prince then formed a small smile on his handsome face. He then gently tilted Jasmine's chin up to look directly into her eyes and then leaned in and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Jasmine then returned the kiss with the same deep passion and deepened it by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

They both parted after a couple of minutes and Koenma gently caressed her cheek and said in a soft voice, "Feeling better my queen?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yes, a whole lot better."

"Good."

Koenma then gave her another kiss and then pulled away. He turned around and looked at the hill that he and Jasmine both slid down from. Jasmine eyed her lover curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much fun it would be to slide down it again."

Jasmine rolled her brown eyes and put her hands on her hips beginning to raise her voice, "Koenma, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm afraid of heights and I'm not doing it again!"

Koenma shifted his attention to her and sighed, "No, I was just talking about me."

She then calmed down, "Oh, okay."

Koenma then kissed her on the cheek and then vanished in front of her and reappeared at the top of the hill. Jasmine looked up and saw that her prince had switched to his toddler form. The now smaller prince put the red plastic sled on the edge of the hill and then stood on it sideways.

Koenma then stuck out his shorter arms at his side and then began to slide down the hill looking like he was surfing. Jasmine started cracking up when he screamed, "Cowabunga!"

She was laughing so hard, she fell to her knees and she then stopped laughing when he reached the bottom. The young demon hunter then regained her composure and shook her head, "You showoff."

Koenma then snickered and winked at her, "You know you I was awesome and guess what?"

Jasmine started laughing again, "What?"

"I'm going back up."

After he said that, Koenma once again vanished and reappeared at the top of the hill. Jasmine stopped laughing and caught her breath. The young psychic looked back up and wondered what he was going to do next. Her question was soon answered when he took a few steps back and came back running, jumped onto the sled laying down on his stomach and came sliding down the hill at a faster speed screaming, "I'm King of the Hill! Whooooooo!"

Jasmine burst out laughing again and the currently pint sized prince reached the bottom but didn't stop. Instead he whizzed past her onto the ski trail and then ran into a nearby tree. Several willow ptarmigan flew up in the air from the impact of Koenma hitting it.

Jasmine abruptly stopped laughing and ran over to him, "Oh my god, Koenma are you okay?"

Koenma then sat up a little dizzy, adjusted his hat, and then found his bearings and replied, "Yeah…I'm okay."

The young woman knelt down beside him and then said, "I think you should stop before you hurt yourself or switch back to your adult body if you still want to do it."

Not feeling dizzy anymore, he looked at her blankly for a minute and then shrugged his small shoulders. Koenma then switched back to his tall and handsome adult form and stood back up holding onto the red plastic sled.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Jasmine stood back up brushing the snow off her jeans, "Want to walk the ski trail?"

Koenma nodded and then something caught his eye. Jasmine caught this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"That." the prince said pointing to a bridge.

The young demon hunter caught a glimpse of it, "Oh, that's the Mineral Creek Bridge." She then smiled to herself, "So many good memories, like the time I had to walk across it for my bridging ceremony for Girl Scouts."

"What's across it?"

Jasmine giggled and then replied, "Nothing really except a lot of plants and wildlife and a road that goes nowhere."

The lovers then turned around and began to walk along the ski trail. From behind the brush, Koenma could make out Mineral Creek and then another bridge. The prince then tapped his human lover on the shoulder.

Jasmine then looked up at his handsome face, "Yes Koenma?"

Koenma then cutely scratched the back of his head and asked, "Where does that bridge lead to?"

The young psychic shifted her attention to where her boyfriend was pointing to and then cutely chuckled, "Oh, that one? That's the one that the locals call "The Bridge to Nowhere". Do you want to keep going this route to go see it?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah but, where does the other route go to?"

"It leads through a residential neighborhood and goes to the elementary school."

The lovers then continued to walk down the ski trail hand in hand until they reached the end at the main road. Koenma then turned around and looked across the "Bridge to Nowhere".

The prince asked curiously, "What's on the other side?"

Jasmine cutely giggled at her boyfriend's curiosity, "Well there is a residential neighborhood called "Cottonwood" and before that is Homestead Road that just have a few houses and trailers."

She then held out her small dainty hand to him and Koenma gladly took it. They turned around and walked down the road and they stopped again when something caught the prince's eye once more.

"Where does that road go?" he asked curiously once again.

Jasmine smiled, "That road leads to Blueberry Hill and it just has a few expensive houses. It's really nothing special."

The lovers continued to walk the icy road hand in hand. Koenma brought up Jasmine's hand to his lips and kissed it and the young woman looked up at his handsome face giving him a small, kind of weak smile. Koenma sweetly smiled in response and Jasmine could see the look of concern in his brown eyes.

He kissed her hand again and asked her in a soft voice, "Are you going be okay?"

Jasmine stared at him and blinked, "Of course." Still seeing the same look on his face she sighed, "Koenma, I'm fine. Yeah, I just recently lost someone who was once close to me but, I'm going to be okay. Kalem would want for me to move on with my life. And as respect to his memory, I will."

"You know it's okay to take some time to mourn, Jasmine. It doesn't make you weak."

They then stopped walking and Jasmine put her hands on her small hips, "Who said that I claimed that mourning the loss of a friend was weak? Don't twist my words Koenma. I was just saying that….I shouldn't dwell on it…that's all."

She then looked down at her feet and bit her lip to keep from crying. Jasmine knew Koenma was right but, she just wanted to move on from it. It was hard but, she knew she had to. Koenma then gently tilted her chin up to look directly into her brown eyes. He could see the tears that were welling up and it broke his heart.

Not only did Jasmine blame herself for Kalem's death but, Koenma did too. He then gently cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that streamed down her pale freckled cheeks. The prince lightly pressed their foreheads together and began to apologize, "I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him, "No it wasn't Koenma. You did everything you could to help pull him back up to the roof and it wasn't your fault that he let go. Kalem did that to himself. If there's anyone who's responsible for his death, it's that hooded masked bastard who participated in the brainwashing and your attempted assassination."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I don't blame you so, you shouldn't blame yourself. I'm trying to look on the bright side of that outcome and not dwell on the negative side."

Koenma just stared at her in confusion, "What is the bright side?"

Jasmine sweetly smiled, "Saving you from being murdered again and that you're still a part of my life. I love you Koenma."

"I love too Jasmine."

They then shared another deep and passionate kiss not paying attention to the cars that honked their horns at them as they drove passed the lovers. A couple of minutes later they then parted and continued to walk down the road hand in hand. Deciding to change the subject, Koenma asked her, "Are you hungry? You can pick the place. You know this town better than I do."

Jasmine smiled, "Yeah, I was kind of in the mood to go grab a pizza at Mike's Palace?"

"Mike's Palace; where's that?"

The young psychic giggled like a schoolgirl, "It's pizza joint located across the street from the boat harbor. They easily have the best pizza in town. Do you want to go? In my opinion, it's one of the more romantic restaurants in Valdez."

Koenma thought about it for a moment and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Sure, pizza sounds good. I like the pizza from that place called "No Name" but, I have wanted to try one of the other ones before we go back to Mushiori City next week."

Jasmine gave him a bright smile, "Pizza it is. Oh, I should mention that my Aunt Demetra works there as a waitress. It's one of her two jobs. The other one is bartending at the Pipeline Club which is a bit of a rat-hole so, if we want to get a drink somewhere, there's better places to do that. So, when we get to Mike's, I'll ask for my aunt to serve us if she's working there tonight."

Koenma kissed her hand again making her giggle, "Sounds great."

About twenty minutes later they arrive at the waterfront and walked inside the restaurant. The ordinary seating hostess then asked the couple, "Hello, welcome to Mike's, how can I help you?"

Jasmine smiled and responded, "Is my aunt Demetra working today?"

The seating hostess nodded, "Yes she is. How many in your party?"

"Just two."

"Smoking or nonsmoking."

"Nonsmoking."

Koenma and Jasmine followed the seating hostess to a booth by the table and sat down. The ordinary human handed them their menus, "Demetra will be with you two in five minutes to get your drink orders."

She then left Koenma and Jasmine alone looking over their menus. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until Jasmine's aunt, Demetra showed up at their table.

"Hello Jasmine, Koenma it's a pleasure to see you again."

The lovers both looked up from their menus and Jasmine replied with Koenma giving her a curt nod in response, "Hello Aunt Demetra, we are ready to order our drinks and our pizza."

Aunt Demetra took out her pen and paper pad, "Excellent."

Jasmine looked at her menu, "We would like a large pepperoni pizza with the fluffy crust with one root beer and water."

The middle aged psychic wrote down their order, "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

A minute later she returned with their drinks and left her niece to continue with her date. They sat there sipping on their drinks until Koenma came up with an idea to make his human lover laugh. The young prince picked up a couple of straws and then said trying not to crack up, "Hey Jasmine, what am I?"

Jasmine looked at her boyfriend and Koenma put the ends of the straws in his mouth and let them hang out. The young psychic starting cracking up and she said in between giggles, "You look like a walrus."

Koenma took the straws out of his mouth and smiled, "I love seeing you smile. It brightens up my day when you're happy."

Jasmine's cheeks flushed pink and she giggled like a schoolgirl and leaned over and gave her lover a deep and loving kiss. They then parted after a couple of minutes and Jasmine the decided to do something to make him laugh.

"Okay Koenma, what animal am I?"

She began to clap her hands and bark like a seal. Koenma burst out laughing and laughed for a couple of minutes. When he regained his composure, the prince then replied, "You're a seal obviously. My turn again."

The lovers continued to make each other laugh imitating animals and many of the local Valdez citizens in the restaurant either laughed or shook their heads thinking about how they were such dorks. About twenty minutes later, their pizza came.

While they were eating, Jasmine then asked her prince, "How is it?"

Koenma then dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "It's great. I think it's the best pizza I have ever tasted. When we get back to Mushiori City next week and tell Koashura about this, he's going to be so jealous."

Jasmine then laughed, "I know, for some silly reason, he loves pizza. Do you guys have pizza in Spirit World?"

Koenma took another bite from his slice and washed it down with his root beer, "We did once but, not anymore."

"What happened?"

The prince sighed, "My dad happened."

After Koenma said that, they both sat there in silence and finished off their meals and their drinks. After paying for their dinner, they then made their way out of the restaurant. It was beginning to get dark and Jasmine asked her lover, "So are you going to return that sled to my grandparents?"

Koenma looked at the plastic red sled he borrowed from the elderly demon hunters and shifted his attention back to Jasmine. He shook his head and then replied, "No, it's getting late. I think I'll give this back to them tomorrow morning."

They began to walk back to their hotel hand in hand and Jasmine stood on her tip toes and kissed Koenma's cheek. The prince looked down at her and smiled, "Did you have fun today?"

Jasmine smiled, "I did, thank you Koenma. I really needed this and it really did help cheer me up."

Koenma gave her a bright smile, "I'm so happy to hear you say that. What do you want to do tomorrow after I return this sled to Lydia and Demetrius?"

The young psychic thought about it for a minute and looked back up and gazed into her lover's brown eyes, "How about we come back here and I can show you the boat harbor, the boat graveyard, and the beach? Does that sound like something you'd like to check out?"

Koenma smiled and nodded, "Yeah that sounds great."

They continued walking for a couple more minutes and then Jasmine asked, "Koenma, even though this winter vacation wasn't exactly perfect like you hoped it would be, would you be interested in coming back here to visit and possibly see more of not only Valdez but, Alaska too?"

Koenma nodded, "Yeah I sure would. Just because some stupid assholes tried to ruin it, it doesn't mean it's going to warp my perception of this beautiful place. I like Valdez and this awesome state. I would like to come back here when it's summer."

Jasmine brightly smiled at her lover's words, "I am glad to hear you say that, how about this summer when I'm off from school? We can bring Koashura and Kotennyo with us, does that that sound reasonable?"

The prince happily nodded, "Yeah, I think they would like it here too."

As they continued to walk to their hotel, it was then that Jasmine decided that tonight was going to be a good night. She couldn't have been more grateful to have someone like Koenma who was there to help her through this difficult time she was going through. She did the same for him many months before and she will continue to do so in the future.


End file.
